


Playing Pretend

by frek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Play, Bondage, M/M, chan-play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-14
Updated: 2004-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frek/pseuds/frek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filch, with Dumbledore's help, fantasizes about the day he can have a student.  (Chan-play)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Pretend

Filch's lips curled up at the corners, his crooked, yellow teeth gleaming in the light given off by the fireplace. And if looked upon close enough, a small glimmer of delight could be seen within the man's bloodshot eyes.

"All right, you," he muttered quietly, circling an old man, chained to the floor.

Dumbledore's long white hair and beard hung over his naked body, hiding his face from the light. He knelt on the thin rug placed before the fire, his eyes cast to the floor. He could feel the heat from the fire on his bare flesh; he could feel the floorboards move underneath himself as Filch stepped around him.

"You've been quite the naughty little bugger, 'aven't you?" Filch spoke, a hint of glee in his voice. He leaned over Dumbledore, lifting a bit of the older man's hair, and looked into his face. "Well?" Filch sneered at the man.

Dumbledore attempted to hide the smile forming on his lips. "No, Mr. Filch!" he exclaimed. "I haven't done a thing. Now let me go!"

Filch nodded his head, his face full of satisfaction. "Wrong you are, young man. You've done plenty. And now it's time for some punishment. When I'm through with you, you'll be crying to your mummy to take you out of this place."

His eyes raked over Dumbledore's thin, pale body, settling on the man's nonexistent arse. "Punishment," he whispered, as he bent over Dumbledore's backside.

He dropped the worn leather whip that was in his hand to the floor, his eyes clouded over with thought. He slipped his fingers over the buckle of his trousers and pulled it open, allowing them to pool around his ankles.

"Wh-what are you doing, Mr. Filch?" Dumbledore asked, leaning further over, perching his arse in the air. "Please don't hurt me," he spoke, his voice barely a whisper.

Filch smiled once more, a laugh building in his throat. "Don't worry, lad," he spoke smoothly, his voice carrying a hint of danger, "This won't hurt one bit... Just you cooperate with ol' Filch."

He slid his fingers over his cock slowly, enjoying the sensations that rolled through his body. After a moment, he knelt behind Dumbledore and poured some lubricating potion into his fingers. He then coated his erection and the old man's opening with the liquid.

"P-Please, Mr. Filch," came Dumbledore's voice once more. "I'll do anything, just don't..."

"You'll do this," Filch cut him off. "And you'll enjoy it."

He slid his cock with one swift motion into Dumbledore's opening, hearing a small exclamation come from the old man. He nodded with satisfaction as he allowed himself to enjoy the tight feeling surrounding his prick. When Dumbledore started to make whimpering noises, Filch began to pump against his backside, the sensations clouding his mind.

He pictured the old man before him as one of the students. Perhaps that pretty daddy's boy, Malfoy. Or even that spoiled brat, Potter. Oh, what he would give to be able to defile that one. To wear him down until he was nothing but a shell of his old self. Such a chance would be his one greatest pleasure.

Instead Filch was forced to substitute his fantasy bottom with one played by the Headmaster, a far cry from the boy he'd love to ruin. But he didn't fill his mind with such bothersome thoughts, not when his prick was in the old man, not when he was on the verge of climax.

As Filch reached the culmination of the act, he smiled wickedly to himself. Someday he'd get his chance. Maybe not today or even tomorrow, but someday he'd have his boy. And on that day, his life at Hogwarts would be complete.


End file.
